


TORTURA

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: -El Rey Soo-Won nos ha atacado en la frontera. Con esto el pacto de no agresión que hicimos con vuestra princesita a quedado invalidado. Kouren-sama me ha dado permiso para hacer lo que quiera con vosotros siempre y cuando no mate a más de uno. Así que, ¿quién quiere ser el primero? – les preguntó Mizari animadamente con una falsa sonrisa inocente.





	1. Cebo

-El Rey Soo-Won nos ha atacado en la frontera – les había anunciado Mizari con una amplia sonrisa a Zeno y al resto de sus compañeros que también estaban de rehenes en la residencia de Kouren -. Con esto el pacto de no agresión que hicimos con vuestra princesita a quedado invalidado. Kouren-sama me ha dado permiso para hacer lo que quiera con vosotros siempre y cuando no mate a más de uno, después de todo todavía podéis sernos útiles. Así que, ¿quién quiere ser el primero? – les preguntó animadamente.

Los miembros del Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos se atrincheraron a la defensiva en el fondo de la lujosa habitación que había sido su prisión mientras permanecían allí como “invitados”. Sabían que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría, que este perturbado pronto encontraría alguna escusa para obtener el beneplácito de su ama para ponerles las manos encima. Mizari nunca había sido discreto al respecto, y su ansiosa mirada sádica que estaba recorriendo a sus indefensos prisioneros uno por uno indicaba claramente que no le importaría nada cometer algún “desliz” y terminar con la vida de más de uno.

Shin-ah y Zeno se pusieron al frente, escudando al resto con expresión determinada. Kija y Jae-ha aún estaban gravemente heridos sentados en sillas contiguas detrás de ellos, aunque por sus expresiones se podía deducir que estaban dispuestos a actuar igualmente si era necesario. Yun por su parte, para no ser un obstáculo para los demás al no saber pelear, se atrincheró detrás de las sillas en las que estaban sus compañeros.

En realidad, los dragones azul y amarillo eran los únicos que estaban en condiciones de presentar una batalla real. Pero estando desarmados en medio de la base enemiga desde luego era imposible huir acarreando a dos heridos, y cualquier acción que realizaran para defenderse podría desatar el caos. Entonces, ¿qué opciones les quedaban?

Zeno vio de reojo a Shin-ah llevarse una mano a la máscara vacilante, claramente se estaba planteando hacer uso de su poder de Seiryuu ante lo extrema que era la situación. Sin embargo esa tampoco era una opción viable. El dragón azul solo podría paralizar a unos cuantos antes de que su poder se volviera en su contra, seguramente aún menos de lo normal al encontrarse tan lejos del castillo Hiryuu, y no sabían cuántos enemigos podrían estarles esperando fuera de la habitación. De modo que si hacía eso Shin-ah también quedaría fuera de combate poco después de empezar una pelea que no podrían ganar, al menos sin arriesgarse a que alguno de ellos pudiera morir en el intento. Así que el rubio extendió su brazo para agarrar el de Shin-ah, y cuando este le miró interrogante negó con la cabeza para desestimar silenciosamente su plan. El dragón azul apretó los dientes, claramente frustrado, pero se resignó apartando la mano de su máscara.

-¿Qué pasa? Ibas a quitarte la máscara, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo haces? – inquirió Mirari ladeando la cabeza aparentando inocencia, pero no engañaba a nadie por la locura que aún brillaba claramente en sus ojos -. He estado informándome sobre vosotros, ¿sabéis? Los cuatro guerreros dragones de la leyenda de Kouka. Me he sentido frustrado por lo poco que explica la leyenda sobre vuestros poderes, pero el de la máscara debe ser Seiryuu, ¿no? Aquel con los ojos de dragón que puede ver largas distancias, y al parecer también puede atravesar objetos sólidos con la mirada porque aún puede ver a través de esa cosa fea que lleva en la cara – señaló astutamente y su sonrisa inocente se volvió a transformar en una macabra -. Me pregunto si podrá hacer aún más cosas con sus ojos. Dime, ¿serias tan amable de mostrármelo? – le preguntó con falsa cortesía.

Shin-ah se estremeció visiblemente y retrocedió un poco a la defensiva, claramente nada dispuesto a acatar su petición.

Zeno sintió la ira y la contrariedad bullir dentro de él y dio un paso más cerca del dragón azul con un claro ademán protector. Los dos dragones heridos también se alteraron, haciendo un amago de levantarse, pero Yun se apresuró en detenerles agarrándoles del hombro

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano con tus sucias manos – se las arregló para espetar Kija furioso de todos modos, y Jae-ha se limitó a gruñir levemente pero de forma igualmente amenazante.

-Bueno, no me importaría jugar contigo en su lugar. Eres el tal Hakuryuu, ¿no? – inquirió señalando ahora al dragón blanco -. Con esa enorme mano monstruosa que tienes debes serlo. También me gustaría verla más de cerca – aseguró pareciendo igualmente entusiasmado ante la idea.

Todos volvieron a retroceder a la defensiva, pero esta vez el que gruñó por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo fue Zeno. De ninguna manera iba a consentir que experimentaran y trataran a sus nuevos hermanos como si se trataran de monstruos de feria. De solo recordar lo que sintió cuando tuvieron cautivo a Abi siglos atrás, el terror y la impotencia que se había transmitido a través del vínculo que compartían, se ponía enfermo.

Pero por lo menos el dragón amarillo ya creía tener claro cuál era el punto débil de su adversario, y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de ello para proteger a los demás, por eso esta vez dio un paso al frente.

-Zeno – escuchó que le llamaba Yun alterado en un susurro.

Shin-ah también mostró su inconformidad ante su imprudente acción agarrando al rubio de la parte de atrás de su ropa antes nueva pero ahora rasgada y ensangrentada por las heridas que le había infligido el mismo Mizari en la batalla de días atrás solo buscando complacer sus deseos de ver cómo se sanaba. De hecho era de eso mismo de lo que se iba a servir el dragón amarillo, porque tal y como sospechaba en cuanto dio un paso al frente Mizari fijó su atención en él con claro interés.

Zeno sonrió levemente. Había acertado. El punto débil de este perturbado era su morbosa curiosidad. De modo que ahora mismo su macabro cuerpo inmortal, aquel al que tanto había maldecido, se había convertido en el cebo perfecto para manejar a este tipo.

-¿No preferirías jugar con Zeno en su lugar? – le propuso Zeno esforzándose por esbozar su mejor sonrisa, poniendo el marcha el plan que acababa de idear y que en su opinión era la única opción que tenían de sobrevivir durante un poco más de tiempo ahora mismo.

-¡No, Zeno!

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Idiota.

Hablaron sus compañeros a sus espaldas alterados mostrando su disconformidad al instante después. Shin-ah por su parte apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre la ropa del rubio e intentó tirar de él de nuevo hacia atrás, pero Zeno se resistió manteniéndose firmemente en su sitio.

Mientras tanto Mizari ladeó la cabeza, pareciendo como si estuviera considerando seriamente la idea.

-La persona inmortal debe ser Ouryuu, ¿no? Aquel que se dice que tiene un cuerpo robusto – masculló el guerrero de Xing meditabundo -. Sin duda, un cuerpo inmortal es interesante, pero… ya he visto como te sanas de las heridas así que… - argumentó dudoso volviendo a lanzar una mirada fugaz al resto de los guerreros dragones.

Zeno se tensó. Claramente era mucho el interés que despertaban en ese demente los poderes de los demás, sobre todo el aún desconocido para él poder de Seiryuu. Para ganar la partida tendría que subir la apuesta. Pero llegados a este extremo él no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar, así que no dudó.

-Es una lástima – habló el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, como si se sintiera realmente decepcionado -. Zeno pensó que al señor le gustaría ver el resto de trucos de Zeno.

Los ojos de Mizari volvieron a fijarse en el dragón amarilló, brillando intensamente de curiosidad. Zeno sonrió para sus adentros, ignorando las nuevas réplicas y regaños de sus compañeros a sus espaldas. Bingo. Iba por el buen camino.

-¿El resto de trucos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó el guerrero de Xing sin poder ocultar su obvio interés.

-¿El señor realmente quiere saberlo? La verdad es que son cosas que podrían resultar un poco desagradables – le dijo el rubio, haciéndose el interesante, consiguiendo que su demente captor asintiera vehemente claramente ansioso -. Vamos a ver, por ejemplo… Si cortas alguna parte del cuerpo de Zeno ésta vuelve a unirse al cuerpo de Zeno por si sola después de un tiempo, pero, mientras aún está separada de él, Zeno puede mover esa parte de su cuerpo a voluntad.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo exactamente? – le preguntó Mizari pareciendo entusiasmado ante la nueva revelación.

-Ya cállate, Zeno. No sigas – le rogó uno de sus compañeros con un tono exigente pero también suplicante que el rubio se obligó a volver a ignorar.

-Zeno no sabe cómo responder a eso – le respondió con una pose meditabunda, como si realmente estuviera pensando la mejor manera de explicárselo -. Simplemente obedecen la voluntad de Zeno. Zeno incluso puede hacer que sus brazos leviten mientras están separados de su cuerpo – le reveló y los ojos del guerrero de Xing volvieron a brillar de curiosidad. Otro punto para el dragón amarillo, ya casi le tenía -. Pero aún más importante, el señor aún no ha visto las escamas de Zeno, ¿verdad?

-¿Escamas? – exclamó Mizari.

-Claro, después de todo Zeno es el dragón amarillo. Por supuesto que Zeno debería tener escamas – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, para luego añadir con una sonrisa brillante y sacando pecho con porte orgulloso -. Las escamas de Zeno son doradas como el oro y brillan intensamente bajo el sol.

-Quiero verlas – afirmó el guerrero demente pareciendo realmente fascinado, pero luego arrugó la nariz ligeramente contrariado -. Pero, ¿donde tienes tus escamas exactamente? – volvió a mirar de reojo a los otros dragones, más concretamente la visible mano de Kija llena de escamas blancas.

-Bueno, las escamas de Zeno son algo tímidas y hay que ayudarlas a salir. Principalmente salen cuando Zeno recibe alguna herida grave – se apresuró en hablar el rubio, volviendo a ganarse la atención de Mizari.

Sus compañeros volvieron decirle que se callara, cada vez más alterados, pero nuevamente sus palabras no hicieron meya en la determinación de Zeno.

-¿Cómo de grave? – le preguntó el guerrero de Xing por su parte, llevándose la mano hacia la espada que tenía colgada en la cintura, aparentemente de forma inconsciente, con sus ojos brillando sádicamente.

-Cuanto más grave sea la herida más escamas salen en la zona afectada y más tiempo duran – le explicó.

Mizari parecía realmente interesado mientras meditaba, pero aún les estaba lanzando miradas fugaces a los demás dragones. Zeno entrecerró los ojos. Aún no era suficiente, ¿eh? En ese caso no se andaría con melindres y pondría toda la carne en el asador. Lo sentía por sus compañeros, preferiría no haber tenido que llegar a tanto con ellos aún presentes, pero le no quedaba otro remedio si quería protegerles.

-¿El señor no tiene curiosidad por averiguar los límites del poder de Zeno? – le preguntó, dejando caer un poco su fachada despreocupada y dejando salir un poco de su propia locura que guardaba a buen recaudo en su interior, provocando que sus habitualmente brillantes ojos azules se oscurecieran -. ¿El señor no quiere comprobar cuánta sangre puede derramar Zeno antes de desmayarse? Zeno está seguro de que el señor se sorprendería – le reto directamente, obteniendo jadeos horrorizados de sus compañeros y una mirada sádica aún más brillante de su captor, pero aún no había terminado y continuó hablando impasible con tono neutro y sombrío -. ¿El señor no quiere ver como Zeno vuelve a la vida después de que le arranquen el corazón? ¿Después de que le corten la cabeza? ¿Después de ser estrangulado? ¿Después de ahogarse? ¿Después de ser envenenado? El señor ya ha visto arder a Zeno, pero el señor aún no ha visto a Zeno volver a la vida después de ser completamente convertido en cenizas. Zeno revivirá una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin importar lo que el señor haga. Zeno ya lo ha probado todo, ¿sabes? Después de todo Zeno ha tenido siglos para experimentar – el rubio esbozó su propia sonrisa macabra, satisfecho por la expresión fascinada de Mizari ante cada posibilidad que le planteaba y el dragón amarillo se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia -. Es más, ahora es Zeno el que siente curiosidad por saber si el señor podría hacer que Zeno experimentara algo nuevo. En una vida eterna las novedades escasean, a veces Zeno se siente taaaan aburrido, ¿sabes? – el rubio se lamentó exageradamente encogiéndose de hombros, para luego dirigirle a su captor una afilada mirada retadora -. Aunque en realidad, Zeno duda que el señor ni tan siquiera pueda conseguir que Zeno grite de dolor.

Por un momento la fascinación inocente de Mizari desapareció para mostrar una expresión de ira y auténtica locura. Los compañeros de Zeno por su parte parecían haberse quedado sin palabras porque no volvieron a decir nada. Debían estar realmente conmocionados, pero el rubio ahora mismo no podía permitirse tranquilizarles. Aunque pudiera parecer cruel, esa era precisamente la clase de impacto que estaba buscando, sobre todo de su captor que de todos modos pareció recuperar la compostura con bastante rapidez mostrando nuevamente su falsa sonrisa, solo que esta vez era aún más inquietante.

-Realmente sabes cómo despertar mi interés, persona inmortal – habló finalmente su captor rompiendo el silencio -. De hecho, cuanto más cosas averiguo de ti, más seguro estoy de que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, de que debes ser mío – aseguró con una sonrisa loca que incluso a Zeno le provocó un escalofrío -. Serás el mejor juguete que he tenido nunca. Estoy seguro de ello, y disfrutaré infinitamente con cada grito de dolor que emitas. Porque te haré gritar aun más que en todo el resto de tu monstruosa vida, no lo dudes – prometió siniestramente.

-¿Oh? Si tan confiado esta el señor entonces Zeno lo esperará ansioso – se obligó a provocarle Zeno nuevamente, encogiéndose de hombros con aparente despreocupación, consiguiendo solamente que la sonrisa de Mizari se ampliara. Pero, a pesar de tener la certeza de que tenía un auténtico infierno por delante, el rubio se sintió satisfecho al comprobar que su captor ya no volvió a desviar su vista hacia los otros dragones. Había conseguido que centrara en él toda su sádica atención que era lo que pretendía. En cuanto a las consecuencias que esto traería para él, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que sobreviviría, seguro que ya habría pasado por cosas peores.

-Muy bien, entonces empecemos ahora mismo. No puedo esperar – declaró el guerrero demente entusiasmado con una sádica sonrisa a la vez que desenvainaba su espada.

Ante el peligro inminente sus compañeros en estado de shock finalmente parecieron reaccionar porque escuchó varios jadeos a sus espaldas y el agarre que Shin-ah aún mantenía sobre la ropa del rubio se volvió a apretar.

Muy bien. Ahora que había completado con éxito (tal vez demasiado éxito) la primera fase de su plan, era hora de pasar a la segunda.

-Sí, Zeno tampoco puede esperar – aseguró el dragón amarillo con fingido entusiasmo, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo por lo realista que estaba siendo su actuación -. Pero Zeno realmente cree que deberíamos jugar en otro sitio. Zeno duda que a la ama del señor le agradara que llenáramos estas hermosas y lujosas alfombras de sangre, ¿verdad? – le preguntó aparentando inocencia.

Tal y como esperaba, Mizari dudó ante sus palabras, reacio a arriesgarse a contrariar a su señora. Su excesiva devoción a su ama era otro de los puntos débiles de su captor. La intuición de Zeno volvió a acercar. No por nada había estado examinando a su captor detenidamente durante los últimos días.

-Tienes razón – accedió Mizari a regañadientes, pero aún no guardó su espada -. Iremos a un lugar más apropiado, así que ven conmigo y no hagas ninguna tontería, persona inmortal – le indicó señalando la puerta con su mano libre y manteniendo su espada apuntada hacia el dragón inmortal de forma amenazante -. Puedo cortarte tan rápido y tantas veces que dudo que ni siquiera alguien como tu pudiera recuperarse a tiempo como para proteger a sus queridos compañeros antes de que les matara – le advirtió, dejando claro que a pesar de su locura era consciente de que le había manipulado y él también sabía su punto débil, dejando claro que le tenía en sus manos.

Zeno por su parte se limitó a alzar las manos en un gesto de indefensión. De todos modos ya había cumplido su principal objetivo, alejar al peligro de sus compañeros, así que no tenía intención de resistirse. Sin embargo cuando fue a dar su primer paso al frente se encontró con su siguiente obstáculo, la mano de Shin-ah que se negaba a dejarle ir y la renuencia de sus compañeros a aceptar su plan. Algo que en realidad ya había esperado, pero que debía resolver antes de arriesgarse a que el voluble Mizari cambiara de parecer y su plan se fuera al traste.

-Deja ir a Zeno, Seiryuu. Zeno estará bien – aseguró en un susurro, girándose finalmente para encarar a sus preocupados y contrariados compañeros esbozando una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora.

-No hay manera de que vayas a estar bien si dejamos que te marches con ese loco – negó Kija convencido.

-Y mucho menos después de todo lo que le has dicho – añadió Yun -. ¿Por qué tenías que darle tantas ideas macabras? ¿Te has vuelto loco tú también?

Zeno se mordió la lengua para no decirle que estaba seguro de que ya hacía varios siglos que la locura le había consumido, y en vez de eso le respondió:

-Zeno sabe lo que está haciendo. Así que solo confiad en Zeno y dejadle ir. Volveremos a reunirnos pronto.

-¿De verdad esperas embaucarnos con esa falsa sonrisa, Zeno-kun? – le preguntó Jae-ha -. Ya deberías saber que tus tercos hermanos menores no van a consentir que te vayas de ninguna manera – le dijo con tono burlón, aunque con la mirada ardiendo de determinación.

-Mi paciencia se agota, persona inmortal – le advirtió Mizari por su parte con tono cantarín, aunque quedó claro que se trataba más de una amenaza por sus siguientes palabras -. Si tus compañeros insisten tanto, podríamos llevarnos a alguno de ellos con nosotros para que el resto se quedaran más tranquilos.

-No será necesario – le respondió Zeno mirándole de reojo con tono amable pero un inconfundible brillo amenazante en los ojos, ante el cual su captor se limitó a encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente como si le estuviera diciendo: “Eso depende de ti”.

-Zeno… - hizo amago de hablar también Shin-ah, que también debía estar realmente alterado para lanzarse a hablar frente a un desconocido, pero Zeno le interrumpió lanzándole una breve mirada de advertencia y luego encaró también a los demás dejando caer su fachada alegre para mostrar una expresión seria.

-Esta es la única opción que tenemos ahora. Debemos ganar tiempo hasta que la señorita pueda hablar con el señor Rey y detenga todo esto, y Zeno es el único que puede hacerlo sin arriesgarnos a que nadie muera. Por favor, Zeno sabe que no os gusta la idea, pero tenéis que dejar que Zeno se encargue de esto. Por favor – reiteró con tono suplicante. Los demás parecieron vacilar ya que era la primera vez que él les rogaba así por algo, pero el agarre de Shin-ah todavía no cedió -. Debemos volver todos vivos junto a la señorita. Eso es lo único importante ahora, la señorita jamás se perdonaría lo contrario – los demás fruncieron e ceño porque no podían negar eso -. Por favor. Confiad en Zeno.

Sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, aunque ahora parecían más resignados y abatidos que otra cosa. Finalmente Jae-ha miró fijamente a Shin-ah y asintió a regañadientes. El dragón azul dio un último apretón a su ropa, mostrando claramente su disconformidad, pero finalmente le dejó ir.

Zeno les sonrió agradecido y se alejó antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

-Gracias. Zeno volverá. Lo promete en el nombre de Ouryuu – les juró girándose para mirarles por última vez y sonreírles ampliamente antes de salir por la puerta.

Mizari le siguió de cerca con la espada alzada y también les dirigió una última sonrisa macabra al resto de sus prisioneros que no auguraba nada bueno antes de volver a encerrarles.

El resto del Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos no pudo más que gruñir frustrados o suspirar abatidos, y sobre todo rezar por no arrepentirse de esto.

Mientras tanto Mizari guió a Zeno hasta las mazmorras, donde nadie podría molestarles, para dar rienda suelta a todos sus macabros deseos e ideas.

El dragón amarillo se esforzó por seguirle el juego resignado, pero según iba pasando el tiempo y las torturas camufladas como juegos se sucedían una detrás de otra sin descanso comenzó a sentirse flaquear. No por su cuerpo, que era tan malditamente robusto como siempre aunque su sanación fuera más lenta por la larga distancia que le separaba del castillo, si no por su mente. Su salud mental hacía tiempo que era inestable, siglos de hecho, y aunque en los últimos tiempos hubiera aprendido a manejarlo y a convivir con ello ahora su estricto control parecía estar flaqueando.

Recuerdos que tenía profundamente enterrados en su subconsciente, de esa época en la que no hacía más que auto-mutilarse en busca de la muerte, comenzaron a aflorar, amenazando con terminar con la escasa paz mental que había alcanzado después de tantos siglos esforzándose por alcanzarla.

Al final incluso comenzó a perder la conciencia de sí mismo y de su objetivo a ratos, amenazando con arremeter contra su agresor valiéndose de su poder. Pero en cada una de esas ocasiones Mizari consiguió refrenarle con solo unas pocas palabras.

-Sabes que si te resistes o me aburres iré a jugar con alguno de tus amiguitos, ¿verdad? Si no soy yo, porque me las arregles para matarme, te puedo asegurar que lo hará otro, ¿eso es lo que quieres? – le preguntaba burlón y con una sonrisa sádica.

Con esas advertencias Zeno finalmente se las arreglaba para controlarse y seguir con el macabro “juego”, pero la conciencia y el control se le estaban escapando por momentos a pasos agigantados.

Solo debía resistir. Un poco más, un poco más. Él era bueno esperando y también soportando el dolor, su eterno compañero de viaje. Ahora el dolor era su herramienta, su arma, para proteger a sus compañeros y lo utilizaría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Después de todo el punto fuerte de Ouryuu era la resistencia, ¿no?

Zeno se esforzó por concentrarse en esos pensamientos y también en mantener controlada su aura dorada en el plano mental para no preocupar en exceso a sus hermanos transmitiendo su dolor a través del vínculo. Aunque a estar alturas estaba bastante seguro de que ya se habrían escapado varias de esas emociones negativas a través del vínculo durante sus breves y cada vez más frecuentes lapsos de locura. Lo alteradas que parecían estar las tres luces que representaban a sus compañeros, que parpadeaban frenéticamente y trataban de extenderse hacía él no hacían más que confirmárselo.

De todos modos Zeno se esforzó por alejarse de sus coloridas auras y mantener bajo control sus emociones, embotellándolas dentro de él para que su dolor no les alcanzara a pesar de que cada vez tenía la impresión de estar más cerca del colapso.

Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que la señorita, Hiryuu, solucionara las cosas pronto y pusiera fin a esto antes de que lo que quedaba de él fuera tragado por su propia locura.

Sus silenciosos ruegos solo fueron respondidos por las estruendosas risas de Mizari que reverberaban en la oscura sala de piedra que se había convertido en su nuevo infierno. Aunque en realidad no le extrañó. Después de todo, ¿cuándo había respondido alguien a sus ruegos?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del último capítulo del manga no pude evitar lanzarme a escribir algo al respecto, más bien del destino que les puede estar aguardando a los “invitados” de Kouren.  
> Ya había mostrado un pequeño aperitivo de este fanfic en un one-shot que publique en mi fanfic “Lluvia de amaneceres” como mi tercera aportación para el reto del foro “El feliz grupo de hambrientos”. A los que os haya gustado este fanfic os animo a que os paséis a leerlo porque se podría considerar como algo que pasó después del primer capítulo de este fanfic. El segundo capítulo de este fanfic, que trataré de publicar antes del próximo capítulo del manga y que seguramente será el último, tendrá lugar después de ese one-shot en “Lluvia de amaneceres”, pero tampoco se perderá la continuidad de la historia si no lo llegáis a leer.  
> No se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero llevo tres días seguidos publicando cosas. No quería dejar de lado a “AMNESIA” para publicar este fanfic porque ya me había comprometido publicarlo antes y no quería faltar a mi palabra sobre todo porque es el proyecto que parece estar reuniendo a más fans. Para que veáis lo mucho que aprecio vuestros reviews, me he puesto las pilas para hacer publicación doble este finde. Entre unas cosas y otras me paso mi tiempo libre escribiendo como una máquina. Akatsuki no Yona y sobre todo Zeno van a ser mi muerte, pero moriré feliz y desahogada después de soltarlo todo XD  
> Espero que os animéis a leer el resto de fanfics y traducciones que voy a seguir publicando. Porque os adelanto que a lo largo de la semana que viene publicaré un nuevo capítulo de “GUERRA”, otro de “Lluvia de amaneceres” y si me da tiempo la segunda parte de este fanfic. Si os interesa alguno de estos proyectos estad al pendiente.  
> Nos vemos.


	2. Monstruo inmortal

El monstruo inmortal abrió los ojos y se puso alerta.

Alguien se estaba acercando a su prisión, a su infierno, y ese alguien no era su torturador, porque ya había aprendido a reconocer el característico sonido de sus pisadas y las que estaba escuchando ahora claramente no eran de él.

De hecho, cuando se concentró más en el sonido, pudo reconocer que se trataban de varios pares de pies los que se acercaban a su posición apresuradamente, y su torturador siempre venía solo a “jugar” con él. Nadie más tenía permitido entrar en su infierno particular.

Eran intrusos.

El monstruo inmortal se enderezó, porque antes había estado tumbado descuidadamente sobre el suelo de piedra y se percató de que estaba atado con cadenas. Ya no recordaba en cuál de los “juegos” había terminado encadenado, pero eso no era un problema para él en su estado actual.

Tiró con sus brazos a la vez que se ponía de pie y las cadenas se rompieron sin apenas esfuerzo, como si se trataran de frágiles hilos en vez de acero macizo. Su cuerpo aún estaba totalmente recubierto de escamas doradas porque no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su último “juego” con su torturador. El poder bullía a plena potencia dentro de él, tenía la certeza de que fueran quienes fueran los intrusos no podrían hacer nada contra él. Después de todo él era invencible, indestructible.

El monstruo inmortal sonrió. La verdad era que estaba ansioso por poder liberar su poder con alguien. No había podido utilizarlo contra su torturador porque no lo tenía permitido. Ya no recordaba por qué, pero aún así tenía la certeza de que lo tenía prohibido. Pero con estos intrusos sería diferente, no tendría por qué contenerse.

Sin embargo su leve entusiasmo por la novedad se vio perturbado por un creciente zumbido en el fondo de su mente. Él frunció el ceño molesto. Eran ellas otra vez, esas tres luces que le estaban acosando continuamente. Por algún motivo la luz azul parecía estar aumentando de tamaño a la vez que su empeño por llegar a él aumentaba, pero el monstruo inmortal volvió a mantener las distancias.

Otra certeza que tenía era que no debía entrar en contacto con esas luces bajo ningún concepto. Tampoco recordaba por qué, pero sabía que eso era algo que tampoco podía hacer. Sin embargo esas luces eran tan insistentes, parecían no rendirse nunca aún cuando él las había llegado a enviar lejos con un contundente empellón en las ocasiones en las que ya le hartaban demasiado con su propia luz amarilla. Parecían no aprender nunca, eran tan molestas, estaba cansado de tener que lidiar continuamente con sus infructuosos avances. ¿Por qué no solo desaparecían ya y le dejaban en paz? Sería tan fácil simplemente aplastarlas, sus débiles luces no podrían hacer nada contra su propia luz amarilla que, a pesar de estar fragmentada, aún era considerablemente más grande y poderosa que todas ellas juntas. Sin embargo esa tampoco era una opción, otra certeza que tenía era que no debía dañar a esas luces, que debían ser protegidas, por muy molestas que pudieran llegar a ser.

De repente se escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves al otro lado de la puerta de su celda y también varias voces amortiguadas por las gruesas paredes de piedra y la puerta de madera maciza. Ya estaban aquí.

El monstruo inmortal retrocedió y se agazapó en la esquina más alejada y oscura listo para saltar al ataque en cualquier momento. Sabía que los intrusos no podrían derrotarle, no con su poder plenamente activado, pero los siglos le habían enseñado a no apresurarse, a ser precavido. Además, quería sacarle todo el jugo posible a esta novedad para combatir su tedio. Si les eliminaba al instante no sería divertido.

La puerta se abrió y la luz de una antorcha entró en la antes casi completamente oscura celda. Varias figuras entraron por el umbral de la puerta, pero no se llegaron a adentrar mucho en la celda y se quedaron ahí de pie hablando entre ellos. Sin embargo el monstruo inmortal ni siquiera se molestó en intentar comprender lo que ellos hablaban, porque para él eso no era algo importante, y simplemente se les quedó mirando completamente inmóvil desde su posición, sin ni siquiera permitirse respirar o parpadear.

La paciencia que el monstruo inmortal había desarrollado a lo largo de los siglos le había terminado convirtiendo en uno de esos depredadores capaces de observar impasibles y totalmente inmóviles a sus presas durante todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Observando detenidamente los movimientos de esas figuras, calculando sus puntos débiles, planeando las distintas formas en las que podría eliminarles. Aunque en realidad eso era tan fácil que incluso le estaba resultando aburrido, porque los muy idiotas tenían tantos flancos abiertos. Parecían estar alterados por algo mientras alumbraban con la antorcha los distintos “juguetes” que su torturador había llevado a la celda para “jugar” con él. No sabía el por qué de su alboroto al respecto, pero tampoco le importaba mientras seguía calculando sus posibilidades. ¿Cuál forma de aplastarlos sería la más entretenida para combatir su tedio? Eso era lo único que le interesaba.

Aunque hubo algo que le intrigó lo suficiente como para romper su concentración. Una de las figuras se había mantenido extrañamente inmóvil durante todo este tiempo, de hecho parecía estar mirando fijamente en su dirección, hacia el rincón en el que el monstruo estaba agazapado como si realmente pudiera verle. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? Nada de luz había llegado hasta él y se había asegurado de no hacer ningún ruido. Sin embargo de repente tuvo una revelación. Esa figura, alta y fuerte, no pertenecía alguien cualquiera, pertenecía a la luz azul que aún seguía acosándole insistentemente en su mente.

El monstruo inmortal, a pesar de su inmovilidad total auto-impuesta, se permitió fruncir el ceño molesto. ¿Acaso esa luz azul, ese hombre ahora que se fijaba, no tenía suficiente con molestarle como un maldito moscón en su mente que también tenía que venir aquí en persona a fastidiar? Esto le obligaba a cambiar de planes, la certeza de que no debía dañar a la luz azul, a ese hombre, aún estaba profundamente arraigada en su mente y no podía ignorarla. No podía aplastar a todos los intrusos descuidadamente y arriesgarse a llevársele a él también por delante en medio del ardor del momento. Aunque a lo mejor ese inconveniente podría solucionarlo simplemente asegurándose de sacar primero fuera al tipo de la luz azul, aunque fuera obligándole con un contundente empellón, al igual que estaba haciendo con la insistente presencia azul en su mente que parecía estarse esforzándose ahora más que nunca en abrirse paso dentro de su cabeza. Tan molesto.

El monstruo inmortal no sabía si había terminado haciendo algún ruido en medio de su frustración o si fue el tipo de la luz azul el que dio algún tipo de indicación a los demás, pero de repente la atención de todos los demás intrusos también pareció dirigirse hacia el rincón donde él estaba agazapado y la luz de la antorcha fue dirigida hacia el monstruo inmortal, alumbrándole.

Bueno, adiós a su plan de deleitarse atacándoles por sorpresa, pero eso tampoco le importó demasiado, a parte de por el hecho de que ahora hubiera aumentado el volumen de las voces de los intrusos y eso le resultara algo molesto.

Su victoria seguía estando asegurada y aún tenía que lidiar con la inconveniente presencia del tipo de la luz azul, así que en realidad la situación no había cambiado tanto. Solo tenía que decidirse ya por un plan de acción.

La figura más pequeña, a la que él había considerado el intruso más frágil y fácil de eliminar, seguramente perteneciente a una mujer, dio varios pasos confiados hacia él, dejando a los demás atrás quedando completamente expuesta y vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

Eso contrario al monstruo inmortal. ¿Acaso esa intrusa tenía ganas de morir actuando así ante un monstruo como él? Él quería algo de diversión, algo que le distrajera de su tedio, un reto.

El monstruo inmortal mostró su desagrado hacia su acción mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo. La intrusa detuvo su avance pero tampoco se alejó, quedando todavía expuesta a un par de metros de distancia de él. ¿Realmente era tan idiota como para creerse más fuerte que él o simplemente era una suicida? De cualquier forma su actitud confiada le cabreaba. Él era un ser inmortal invencible, merecía un respeto.

El monstruo inmortal volvió a gruñir aún más fuerte, esta vez a la vez que se ponía en mejor posición para saltar al ataque inminentemente de forma claramente amenazante. Después de esta acción por fin uno de los intrusos pareció tener el suficiente sentido común como para acercarse a apoyar a la pequeña intrusa interponiéndose entre ellos de forma claramente protectora alzando una lanza contra él.

El monstruo sonrió. Por fin un desafío. Este intruso parecía de constitución fuerte, emitía el aura de un auténtico guerrero, aunque si realmente creía que esa lanza conseguiría atravesar sus escamas también era un estúpido. Pero al menos disfrutaría demostrándoselo. Sin embargo la intrusa parecía estúpidamente terca, porque se estaba resistiendo dificultando la labor de su protector y al parecer discutiendo con él. El monstruo inmortal ya estaba seguro, esa intrusa no podía ser nada más que una suicida. Qué aburrido.

En algún momento el tipo de la luz azul también se acercó, quedando justo detrás de la intrusa. El monstruo tenía la certeza de que ese hombre era diferente a los demás, que podría presentarle un mayor desafío, así que le retó gruñéndole ahora a él. Sin embargo para su mala suerte ese tipo parecía igual de estúpido que la intrusa porque no pareció reaccionar ante su clara amenaza. Simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente con unos penetrantes ojos dorados, impasible mientras la luz azul de su mente parecía redoblar sus esfuerzos por invadir su mente. Al parecer ese tipo no servía para nada más que para ser molesto. Le cabreaba tanto que, a pesar de esa certeza que le decía que no debía dañarle, no pudo contenerse y le dio un fuerte empellón mental, arrollándole sin piedad con su poderosa luz amarilla. Con esto finalmente el tipo de la luz azul pareció reaccionar, porque jadeó y retrocedió un paso. El monstruo sonrió levemente satisfecho. A ver si el pesado se atrevía a volver a por más ahora. Sin embargo finalmente debió arrollarle con menos fuerza de la que creía porque poco después volvió a sentir a la luz azul acecharle. Esta vez claramente con más cautela, pero aún seguía ahí tratando de llegar a él. El monstruo volvió a gruñir molesto por ello. Tal vez debería darle un mensaje aún más contundente.

Sin embargo esa línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida porque la intrusa volvió a dar un paso al frente. Él volvió a dirigir su atención hacia ella, más por precaución que porque la considerara una verdadera amenaza, pero de repente hubo algo que llamó su atención y que hizo que se estremeciera algo dentro de su fragmentada alma.

El monstruo frunció el ceño contrariado por la extraña sensación, pero también curioso en medio de su tedio, y por eso se esforzó por observar a la intrusa más detenidamente. Había algo diferente en ella. ¿Qué era lo que había llamado su atención? Cuando el intruso que sostenía la antorcha que iluminaba la celda se acercó un poco más supo la respuesta. Era el brillo carmesí del pelo de la chica, que parecía bailar al ritmo de las llamas, lo que le había perturbado, lo que había despertado algo dentro de él.

Había visto un color similar en algún lugar antes, aparte de en cielo del amanecer al cual se parecía tanto. Era algo importante, lo sabía. Era consciente de que había una parte de él que lo sabía y le estaba gritando la respuesta desde uno de los rincones más recónditos de su mente, pero no podía oírla, no podía alcanzarla. Sin embargo la voz de la intrusa, que parecía estar hablándo, sí que estaba llegando a sus oídos, y esa curiosidad por ella que había nacido en su interior le impulsó a intentar comprender lo que fuera que ella estuviera diciendo y que antes no le había interesado.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la confusa mente del monstruo fue incapaz de registrar correctamente sus palabras, de comprenderlas, aunque hubo una que parecía estar repitiendo constantemente y le llamó la atención. “Zeno”. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero tampoco podía determinar qué significaba para él esa palabra. ¿Qué era “Zeno”?

La molesta luz azul pareció aprovecharse de su confusión para acortar nuevamente las distancias e intentar alcanzarle en su mente, pero el monstruo inmortal alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y atrincheró su mente nuevamente. Su hermano era tan molesto… Un momento… ¿Hermano? ¿Qué?

-Zeno – volvió a decir la intrusa, esta vez pudo percibir claramente la desesperación y la preocupación en su voz. Pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos violetas que estaban derramando lágrimas mientras le miraba fijamente, algo que antes también le había pasado desapercibido.

Esa mirada suplicante estaba dirigida a él. Sus palabras eran para él. La intrusa debía estar llorando por su culpa. Por culpa del monstruo inmortal, a pesar de qué aún no la había llegado a hacer daño. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué una parte de él se sentía contrariado por este hecho por un motivo aparte de que fuera molesto oír sus sollozos?

La mano de la intrusa de cabello carmesí se extendió hacia él, como si quisiera alcanzarle desesperadamente a pesar de que el intruso que estaba tratando claramente de protegerla la retenía. Algo normal porque él era un monstruo, él era peligroso. Era la actitud de la intrusa lo que estaba mal, lo que no tenía sentido.

-Zeno – volvió a repetir la intrusa, tratando estúpidamente de llegar a él.

Fue en ese momento que el monstruo inmortal tuvo la certeza de que cuando ella decía “Zeno” se estaba refiriendo a él. Zeno… ¿Ese era su nombre? Era posible, aunque no podía recordarlo… ¿Alguna vez había llegado a tener un nombre? Zeno… Ciertamente esa palabra, ese nombre, ya le había resultado familiar antes... ¿Esa chica le conocía? ¿Se había encontrado con ella antes? Ese nostálgico color carmesí…

El monstruo abrió la boca sin ser consciente de ello, y él mismo se sorprendió cuando esta vez en vez de emitir un gruñido se las arregló para vocalizar una palabra aún sin pretenderlo:

-Hiryuu – habló el monstruo en un susurro y con una voz rasposa por la falta de uso que sintió completamente ajena, que no identificaba como suya a pesar de que sabía que lo era.

En realidad el monstruo ni siquiera recordaba que fuera capaz de hablar, de haber llegado a vocalizar una palabra alguna vez antes. Tampoco era consciente de qué era lo que acababa de decir, de por qué lo había hecho, pero de alguna forma sabía que era algo importante.

Sin embargo su propia estupefacción no fue nada comparada con la conmoción que su única palabra pareció provocar en los intrusos. Todos dejaron de hablar y de moverse, y simplemente se le quedaron mirando fijamente, extrañamente con más cautela incluso que las anteriores veces que les había gruñido.

Si el monstruo hubiera sabido que eso era lo que necesitaba para que le tomaran en serio habría intentado hablar mucho antes. Sintió el impulso de volver a hacerlo, de tratar de poner sus caóticos pensamientos en palabras, sin embargo ahora extrañamente no volvió a conseguir emitir ningún sonido por mucho que abriera y cerrara la boca. Aún cuando antes esa palabra, “Hiryuu”, pareció salirle sola de forma tan natural. ¿Por qué?

La intrusa pareció percibir su frustración por su incapacidad, porque en seguida le volvió a hablar con un tono que el monstruo reconoció como uno que pretendía ser paciente y tranquilizador.

-Tranquilo, Zeno. No te fuerces. Todo se arreglará. Todo estará bien, lo prometo – le aseguró la intrusa.

El monstruo inmortal frunció nuevamente el ceño, aunque esta vez más que nada confundido por sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que se tenía que arreglar? ¿Qué era lo que no estaba bien? No lo entendía. ¿Se refería a él? ¿Al monstruo? ¿A Zeno? Él siempre estaba bien, siempre estaría bien. ¿Acaso la intrusa no sabía que él, que Zeno, era inmortal? Su preocupación era estúpida. Ella era tan extraña… Sin embargo el monstruo… Zeno… se sintió aún más extrañado por su propia reacción, porque aunque las palabras de ella no tenían sentido una parte de él en su interior realmente se tranquilizó con sus palabras. ¿Qué era ese cálido sentimiento que afloraba en su pecho al sentir que los ojos amatista de la intrusa ahora brillaban por algo más que por las lágrimas que derramaba? ¿Por qué ahora le estaba sonriendo? Nada tenía sentido.

-No te preocupes, Zeno. Todos te ayudaremos a recuperarte, lo prometo – le dijo la intrusa ampliando aún más su sonrisa, a pesar de que aún se le escapaban lágrimas. ¿Estaba feliz o triste? ¿No podía decidirse por una? Así solo conseguía confundir aún más al monstruo… a Zeno -. Pero solo respóndeme una cosa. ¿Me reconoces? ¿Sabes quién soy? Con que asientas o niegues con la cabeza bastará.

El monstruo ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a la intrusa fijamente y realmente se esforzaba por encontrar una respuesta, porque él también quería saberlo. ¿La conocía? Por las palabras de la intrusa y su actitud parecía que sí. Pero… Aún no conseguía ubicarla en su confundida mente.

Pero había cosas que sí sabía. Sabía que de alguna forma ella era importante, al igual que el tipo de la luz azul que aún le acechaba expectante y las otras dos personas a las que pertenecieran las luces verde y blanca, que aunque estaban lejanas también seguían tratando extenderse hacia él. Ella era una chica de pelo rojo, que se exponía ante él estúpidamente, que le miraba sin miedo, que le hablaba, que lloraba por él, que se preocupaba por él a pesar de que él era un monstruo inmortal…

“Hiryuu”. Extrañamente esa palabra volvió a su mente; y de repente, como si se tratara de una revelación, supo la respuesta a la pregunta y la vocalizó nuevamente de forma inconsciente.

-Yona – se las arregló para decir el monstruo, Zeno, esta vez con incluso más claridad que antes.

Esa debía ser la respuesta correcta porque la sonrisa de la intrusa… No. La sonrisa de Yona, se volvió realmente deslumbrante y se lanzó a abrazarle, porque esta vez su guardián se lo permitió.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí este capítulo. La verdad es que pretendía que el fanfic se terminara en este segundo capítulo, pero finalmente me estaba quedando tan largo que he decidido dividirlo y extenderlo un capítulo más. Además estoy teniendo algunos problemas con el final del fanfic, que no me termina de convencer, pero no quería tardar aún más tiempo en subir una continuación. Así que la opción de dividirlo también me ha venido bien para ganar tiempo en lo que llego a un acuerdo con mi terca inspiración XD (Nuevamente mi propio fanfic se me está yendo de las manos, tiene vida propia XD)  
> Odiadme si queréis pero la verdad es que experimentar con las distintas facetas que la locura interior que Zeno puede ofrecer me fascina, y tenía aún más ganas de tratar de hacerlo desde la perspectiva de la misma mente perturbada de Zeno en un momento de locura. Porque ya voy a tratar el en futuro la locura de Zeno desde la perspectiva de los dragones originales en “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO” y desde la del Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos en “AMNESIA”, pero casi que de lo que tenía más ganas era de hacerlo desde la perspectiva del mismo Zeno, y este fanfic me ha concedido la oportunidad perfecta. La verdad es que hasta ahora me está gustando el resultado, espero que también haya sido de vuestro agrado.  
> He censurado la parte de la tortura en sí porque no soy de las que les guste escribir cosas sangrientas y gore así porque sí. Ciertamente no valgo para eso. Por eso he decidido dejar la parte de cómo ha sido la tortura a la imaginación del lector. De todos modos si os habéis quedado con ganas de leer un atisbo de lo que podría haber sido la tortura de Zeno podéis pasaros a leer el tercer one-shot de mi fanfic “Lluvia de amaneceres”. Ese one-shot podría cuadrar perfectamente entre el primer y segundo capítulo de este fanfic.  
> Por último recordaros que el sábado habrá capítulo nuevo de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO” y que trataré de subir el último capítulo de “TORTURA” a lo largo de la semana que viene.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	3. Frágil

El monst… Zeno, parpadeó sorprendido y se mantuvo rígido mientras Yona le abrazaba llorando a lágrima viva. Sin embargo no sintió el impulso de alejarla, porque ahora tenía la certeza de que la conocía, de que era importante. Se sintió capaz de relajar su postura y se dejó abrazar. Una parte de él incluso deseó devolverla el abrazo, pero aún se sentía demasiado abrumado para hacerlo, lidiando con sus propias emociones y los recuerdos que ahora parecían estar volviendo a él a borbotones.

El tipo de la luz azul también se acercó silenciosamente y se unió al abrazo, pero esta vez Zeno no se sintió para nada contrariado por su cercanía. Porque ahora sabía que él era Seiryuu, Shin-ah, su hermano dragón. Sabía que antes se esforzaba por alejarle porque quería protegerle de su propia locura, que finalmente había terminado consumiéndole. La luz azul volvió a acercarse en su mente y también se lo permitió, aunque Zeno siguió mostrándose cuidadoso porque aún no confiaba demasiado en si mismo ni en la estabilidad de su propia alma fragmentada.

Esta vez había estado cerca. Terriblemente cerca. Casi le consumía por completo la locura, realmente había estado a punto de atacarles. Había sido casi un milagro que finalmente no lo hubiera hecho, que una ínfima parte de él aún hubiera podido identificar a Seiryuu, que se hubiera detenido por un momento a cuestionarse las cosas. De solo recordar que apenas unos minutos antes les estaba viendo como sus posibles presas se ponía enfermo, y no pudo evitar ponerse él también a llorar a pesar de que hacía siglos que no lo hacía. Sus emociones le estaban ahogando, necesitaba liberarlas de alguna manera, y finalmente se atrevió a devolverles el abrazo a Yona y a Shin-ah que aún se aferraban a él mientras ambos también lloraban a lágrima viva.

-Señorita… Seiryuu… - se las arregló para balbucear el dragón amarillo aún en medio de sus sollozos, porque necesitaba decir al menos esas palabras en voz alta. Como si de esa forma el hecho de que ellos realmente estuvieran ahí, que se hubieran adentrado en el infierno en el que él había estado sumido para encontrarle, pudiera sentirse más real. Quería convencerse de que realmente estaba de nuevo con parte de su nueva familia. Pero al igual que se sentía abrumadoramente feliz también se sentía casi insoportablemente culpable por sus últimas acciones, por dejarse consumir por la locura. Por eso se esforzó por seguir hablando a pesar de que aún le costaba acordarse de cómo se vocalizaban las palabras -. Zeno… lo… siente… Zeno… lo… siente… Zeno…

-No Zeno, basta – le interrumpió Yona apretando su abrazo con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le habría dolido de no haber estado blindado de escamas -. No te culpes. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Tú solo has hecho todo lo que has podido para proteger a todos. Te has esforzado más que nadie. No has hecho nada malo. ¿Me oyes? ¿Me entiendes? -. El dragón amarillo se esforzó en asentir, porque dudaba que con el nudo que sentía en la garganta pudiera arreglárselas para vocalizar ninguna palabra, pero la chica debió darse cuenta de que a pesar de eso no la creía porque siguió hablando -. Si alguien tiene la culpa de esto sería yo, no tú. Todo esto ha pasado porque no pude hablar con Soo-Won a tiempo, porque no pude cumplir mi promesa con Kouren. Yo… Zeno… - la voz de la chica se quebró, y a partir de ahí apenas se podían comprender sus entrecortadas palabras por los sollozos -. Lo siento… Zeno… Lo siento… tanto… Per… Perdóname… Yo… si yo… solo… hubiera… tú… todo esto… yo… Por favor… perdóname…

El rubio posó su mano escamosa en la cabeza de la chica, frotándosela cuidadosamente para no dañarla sin querer con su actual fuerza monstruosa, en un intento de consolarla, de decirla sin palabras que todo estaba bien, que no era su culpa. Sin embargo los sollozos y las disculpas entrecortadas de ella no cesaron.

-Perdóname… por ser… débil… por no… poder… protegeros… Yo quería… pero… cuando llegué… no estabas… me dijeron… tú…

-Zeno… está… aquí… señorita – la interrumpió finalmente el rubio, viendo que iba a tener que esforzarse por encontrar las palabras correctas para tranquilizarla, para liberarla por lo menos a ella de ese tonto sentimiento de culpa. Porque él sabía que ella habría hecho todo lo que había podido, incluso más. Después de todo estaba en su naturaleza, en su alma, el ser terca y decidida -. Zeno está… con la señorita… Zeno se… perdió pero… la señorita encontró… a Zeno. La señorita ha venido… hasta aquí a… por Zeno. Es suficiente… Zeno estará… bien. Zeno es… robusto, ¿sabes? La piel de Zeno… volverá a ser suave… Siempre lo hace…

El dragón amarillo ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo, no sabía si eran unas palabras de consuelo adecuadas. Su aún confusa mente estaba divagando y dando tumbos de unas ideas a otras al azar. Sin embargo por lo menos algo de lo que dijo debió estar bien, porque los sollozos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos por una repentina carcajada.

-Sí, definitivamente eres tú, Zeno. Te he encontrado – declaró la chica liberándole un poco del abrazo para ahora mirar al rubio directamente, con sus ojos amatistas aún derramando algunas lágrimas a pesar de que le estaba sonriendo brillantemente -. No volveré a perderte de vista. No volveré a dejar que me aparten de ti, de ninguno de vosotros. A partir de ahora daré todo lo que tengo para protegeros a todos. Así que tu tampoco vuelvas a dejarnos, ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó con una mirada ardiente que decía claramente que solo aceptaría una respuesta afirmativa.

Zeno asintió, porque nuevamente se sentía incapaz de hablar, y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero en vez de eso debió hacer algún tipo de mueca extraña porque la chica solo pareció volver a preocuparse y le dijo:

-Te dije que no te fuerces, Zeno – su tono era de leve reprimenda -. Estás muy herido, primero debes sanarte. Te recuperarás poco a poco – le explicó, aunque en realidad parecía como si ella estuviera tratando de auto-convencerse a sí misma mientras lo decía.

Zeno ladeó levemente la cabeza confundido. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Él no estaba herido? Nadie podría herirle en su estado actual. ¿Ella había olvidado su inmortalidad?... No, ese no debía ser el problema. La chica era inteligente, no podría olvidar algo como eso estando él cubierto de escamas justo frente a sus ojos. Debía referirse a otra cosa. Entonces… ¿Tan mal había lucido su sonrisa para que ella se preocupara tanto? No creía estar haciéndolo de forma diferente a la habitual, pero…

De repente Shin-ah también se separó del abrazo que había estado manteniendo sobre él hasta el momento. Sus dorados ojos de dragón estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y las marcas rojas de sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas. Le recordó tanto a la expresión que puso Abi esa vez que lloró porque él le llamó por su nombre, como si estuviera feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, que tuvo el repentino impulso de limpiar esas lágrimas que a su parecer no deberían estar allí, entorpeciendo la visión de esos hermosos ojos que tenía. Así que el rubio alzó inconscientemente el brazo y acarició su mejilla mojada con su pulgar escamoso para secarla.

Sin embargo poco después, en cuanto procesó lo que estaba haciendo, el rubio apartó la mano en un acto reflejo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sabía que el tacto de sus escamas era rugoso, a su hermano debía resultarle desagradable y molesto que tocara su delicada piel con ellas. Pero debía estar equivocado porque su hermano dragón se apresuró en agarrar su mano antes de que pudiera alejarla demasiado y tiró de ella para que volviera a posarla sobre su húmeda mejilla. Aún después de eso siguió agarrando su mano escamosa firmemente, como si temiera que se fuera a volver a alejar si la soltaba. Sus ojos dorados le miraban fijamente, y tuvo la certeza de Shin-ah estaba luchando consigo mismo, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no lograra encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Algo tan tierno y tan propio de él que Zeno sintió el impulso de sonreír, y así lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó. Esta vez afortunadamente su sonrisa debió parecer más natural, porque su compañero le devolvió una leve sonrisa, aunque no por eso menos genuina.

Las luces amarilla y azul también se tocaron en el plano mental, transmitiendo un agradable y cálido chisporroteo. Después de eso el dragón azul finalmente pareció encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

-Bienvenido a casa, Zeno – le dijo con un tono tan serio y convencido que, aunque para cualquier otro podrían haber parecido unas palabras completamente fuera de lugar y sin sentido, Zeno no pudo evitar sentir que en realidad eran de lo más apropiadas.

Como habían dicho antes, Zeno se había perdido, pero aún así ellos habían ido a buscarle y le habían encontrado.

-Zeno está de vuelta, Seiryuu – le respondió Zeno, con lo que esperaba que fuera una genuina sonrisa. Sintiéndose realmente de vuelta en casa, a donde pertenecía. Esa sensación solo se intensificó cuando sintió a las luces blanca y verde también extendiéndose hacia él, nuevamente tratando de alcanzarle a pesar de la distancia. Ahora Zeno pudo sentir su ansiedad y preocupación, y no pudo evitar volver a sentirse un poco culpable.

-Todos están esperando – le dijo Shin-ah, como si hubiera percibido lo mismo que él, y se puso de pie tirando también del dragón amarillo en el proceso para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo.

Zeno no necesitaba su ayuda, sus piernas estaba a plena potencia gracias a sus escamas, podría haberse levantado por si mismo aunque hubiera tenido una tonelada de piedras sobre sus hombros, pero aún así aceptó su ayuda con agradecimiento, disfrutando del contacto.

-Sí, Zeno lo sabe – le respondió el rubio, a pesar de que no había sido una pregunta. Finalmente de pie y aún agarrado de la mano de Seiryuu.

-Volvamos con ellos – le pidió el dragón azul, y Zeno asintió conforme al instante. También ansiaba verles otra vez, sentirles cerca. También quería borrar esa preocupación que sentía procedente de ellos mostrándoles que ya todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien. Porque él estaba bien… ¿verdad?

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando de repente sintió algo liviano posarse sobre sus hombros, y cuando miró atrás de reojo pudo comprobar que se trataba de la capa de Yona, que ella se había quitado y ahora estaba poniéndosela a él. Fue entonces cuando Zeno se percató de que a pesar de estar completamente cubierto de escamas en realidad estaba totalmente desnudo.

Sabía que durante los “juegos” de su torturador sus ropas habían terminado terriblemente dañadas, pero no recordaba en qué momento había terminado perdiéndola por completo. Inconscientemente trató de recordarlo a la vez se giraba para mirar el suelo de piedra de la celda, en donde se encontraban desperdigados descuidadamente los “juguetes” de su torturador manchados de sangre… En realidad parecía haber sangre por todas partes. El suelo, las paredes, incluso la luz de la antorcha, lo veía todo rojo. El color rojo se lo estaba tragando todo. Pero de repente todo se volvió negro y se sintió desconcertado. ¿Qué…?

-Zeno, respira – escuchó la voz de Shin-ah y fue entonces cuando se percató de que ciertamente en algún momento había dejado de respirar.

Sus pulmones ardían, le faltaba el aire. Así que a pesar de sentirse extrañamente paralizado se obligó a inhalar y se concentró tratar de regularizar su ahora errática respiración.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Alguna especie de ataque de pánico? Qué patético. Estaba seguro de que hacía siglos que había superado ese tipo de cosas, pero…

-Tranquilo, Zeno. Todo está bien – escuchó la tranquilizadora voz de Yona a su lado, y sintió que le ponía la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza.

Zeno giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero no pudo hacerlo. A su alrededor todo se había vuelto negro. ¿Por qué…? Fue entones cuando sintió el peso de algo sobre su cara, y alzo la mano para tratar de quitárselo, o por lo menos averiguar qué era.

-Es mi máscara – respondió Shin-ah a su pregunta no hecha a la vez que sentía que interceptaba su mano escamosa para evitar que la tocara -. Te la presto – le dijo, aunque por la inusual autoridad que se percibía en su tono pareció más una orden de que no se la quitara.

-Seiryuu, aunque Zeno pueda imitar los poderes de Ryokuryuu y Hakuryuu con sus escamas, no puede hacer lo mismo con los ojos de dragón – trató el rubio de razonar con él -. Zeno no podrá ver con la máscara puesta – añadió a la vez que volvía a intentar quitársela, pero el firme agarre de Shin-ah no se lo permitió.

-No, así está bien. No debes mirar – le dijo el dragón azul determinado.

-Shin-ah tiene razón – concordó Yona igualmente convencida -. No es necesario que veas… todo esto.

-¿La señorita a olvidado que Zeno lleva… mucho tiempo aquí dentro? – inquirió el rubio, porque aunque había llegado a perder la conciencia de paso del tiempo junto con su cordura tenía la certeza de que debía haber sido bastante -. No hay nada que Zeno no haya visto antes. Zeno se ha sentido algo abrumado por un momento, pero ya está bien – aseguró.

-Estás temblando – se limitó a señalar el dragón azul, contradiciéndole claramente y dándole a entender que no le creía.

Zeno se sorprendió por su leve acusación, pero cuando Yona le agarró por los hombros desde atrás y Shin-ah apretó el agarre sobre sus manos se percató de que era cierto. Todo su cuerpo, a pesar de estar blindado por escamas tan duras como el acero, estaba temblando como una hoja. Aun cuando fue consciente de ello se vio incapaz de frenar sus incontrolables temblores y su respiración era aún levemente errática.

Al parecer, después de todas las torturas que había soportado sin casi inmutarse, ahora, cuando todo ya había terminado y estaba relativamente a salvo, estaba teniendo una crisis de ansiedad en toda regla ante la simple visión de los “juguetes” de su torturador. ¿Se podía ser más patético? Nuevamente, creía haber superado este tipo de cosas hacía siglos. Él ya no era tan frágil. Por eso a pesar de todo se empeñó en negar tercamente lo evidente y siguió rebatiendo a sus compañeros.

-Pero así, Zeno no podrá caminar por su cuenta. En serio, no es necesario. Zeno estará bien – habló pretendiendo sonar despreocupado, pero esta vez su traicionera voz también tembló echando por tierra su ahora escaso poder de convicción. Una vez más, tan patético.

-Tampoco hace falta que camines – aseguró Shin-ah convencido, desconcertando nuevamente al rubio.

Zeno sintió que el dragón azul soltaba sus manos y luego le escuchó moverse aún cerca a pesar de que no podía verle. El rubio abrió la boca para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la voz de Yona le interrumpió.

-Hak – escuchó llamar a la chica, y Zeno parpadeó sorprendido debajo de la máscara.

¿La bestia del Trueno también estaba aquí? Cierto, debía haber sido ese tipo con una lanza que se interpuso entre él y la princesa cuando el dragón amarillo aún estaba consumido por la locura. No le había reconocido para nada a pesar de que había estado justo delante de sus narices. Darse cuenta de eso solo hizo que la culpabilidad que sentía el rubio aumentara más y la bilis se le subiera a la boca.

Sin embargo los negros pensamientos de Zeno fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba de la cintura y le alzaba en volandas del suelo con facilidad, como si fuera ligero como una pluma. El dragón amarillo jadeó sorprendido y se puso tensó por la inesperada acción, pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía la certeza de que le habían subido sobre la espalda de alguien. Se agarró inconscientemente a los hombros de esa persona en un intento de encontrar algo de estabilidad y sintió como esa misma persona le agarraba por la parte interna de las rodillas para hacer que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Por el tacto y el olor, dedujo que se encontraba sobre la espalda de Shin-ah.

Poco después Zeno sintió un peso agradable y cálido posarse sobre su propia espalda, y cuando también pudo escuchar los característicos sonidos de una ardilla a su espalda supo que lo que le habían puesto encima debía ser la peluda piel blanca que usualmente portaba Shin-ah, junto con su inseparable mascota Ao. La cual no tardó en ir correteando hasta el hombro del dragón amarillo y presionar algo redondeado, duro y pequeño contra su boca, que no podía ver por culpa de la máscara pero seguramente debía ser una bellota. Al parecer, incluso el pequeño animal presentía que él era alguien que debía ser cuidado y protegido en este momento. El rubio frunció el ceño contrariado. Él no era tan débil, no quería ser tan débil.

-Seiryuu… - comenzó a hablar Zeno para quejarse nuevamente pero una vez más fue interrumpido.

-Zeno, por favor – escuchó hablar a Yona a su lado a la vez que sentía una mano pequeña, seguramente perteneciente a ella, posarse sobre la suya que aún estaba agarrando el hombro del dragón azul -. Por esta vez, deja que seamos nosotros los que te protejamos. ¿De acuerdo?

La mano de Yona apretó la suya de forma reconfortante, y finalmente el dragón amarillo se rindió suspirando resignado. Porque la verdad era que, a pesar de estar recubierto de escamas impenetrables, a pesar de que tenía siglos de experiencia, a pesar de que había pasado por cosas peores, ahora se sentía tan extrañamente frágil. Seguía sin poder dejar de temblar, de controlar el desbocado latido de su corazón, de acallar los ecos de locura que aún reverberaban en su mente, en lo profundo de su alma fragmentada. Estaba tan cansado, más agotado de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en mucho tiempo.

Por todo esto Zeno finalmente se relajó y se recostó totalmente contra la espalda del dragón azul, enterrando su rostro ahora enmascarado en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para facilitarle la tarea de cargarle en lo posible.

-Está bien – accedió el dragón amarillo en voz alta a la vez que soltaba un suspiro resignado.

-Buen chico – le alegó Yona y sintió que le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño. Pero a Zeno no le incomodó este hecho, después de todo él siempre había mantenido ante ellos una fachada infantil, era algo normal.

A partir de ese punto Zeno perdió el hilo de la conversación casi por completo. Fue consciente de que sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos, junto con otro par de voces, pertenecientes a Voldo y Argila según le pareció. Ellos debían ser los otros dos intrusos que no se había molestado en intentar reconocer antes porque se habían mantenido sabiamente al margen. De todos modos, en cualquier caso ellos parecían ser ahora sus aliados, así que no había de qué preocuparse al respecto. Estaba entre familia, amigos, finalmente a salvo.

Zeno sintió que un profundo estado de aletargamiento y sopor le invadía. Volvió a resultarle muy complicado hilar pensamientos coherentes, y su mente nuevamente parecía ir de una idea a otra al azar. El sonido de voces familiares a su alrededor, la reconfortante sensación de calidez al estar arropado, los movimientos de su hermano al caminar que sentía al estar subido a su espalda, el baile de la luz de las antorchas en las paredes de piedra que veía a través de sus ojos azules entrecerrados, la pequeña mano de Yona acariciándole suavemente la espalda de vez en cuando, el reverberar del sonido de los pasos por el estrecho pasadizo, alguien dijo algo sobre que los demás les estaban esperando en algún lugar, pero no alcanzó a entender dónde.

La mente del dragón amarillo parecía estar apagándose por momentos a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse consciente. Una parte de él ansiaba dejarse llevar por la somnolencia que le llamaba, pero la otra parte de él tenía miedo. Miedo de que si se dejaba ir pudiera volver a perderse, de que los ecos de locura que aún acechaban amenazantes en su interior volvieran a tomar el control de él. Le daba pavor la posibilidad de volver a olvidar que él era Zeno y terminar haciendo daño a su familia.

Sin embargo el perspicaz Shin-ah debió percibir parte de sus inquietudes a través del vínculo que compartían, porque la luz azul del plano mental rodeó la suya propia amarilla y ahora fragmentada por el daño que había recibido, “sujetándole” de forma firme y al mismo tiempo gentil como si quisiera decirle con ese gesto que no debía temer nada, qué su luz azul le ayudaría a mantener unidos los pedazos de su alma dañada hasta que se sintiera capaz de poder volver a hacerlo por sí mismo.

Ese gesto alivio al dragón inmortal más de lo que había creído posible. Quiso agradecérselo, pero solo se sintió capaz de acurrucarse más contra la espalda de Shin-ah y dejarse arropar por la luz azul y la sensación de calidez y seguridad que ahora le invadía.

Ya no tenía nada que temer, sabía que su gentil y confiable hermano no le soltaría, que no le dejaría ir. Ahora se sentía a salvo, incluso de su propia locura. Por eso Zeno finalmente dejó que sus pesados párpados se cerraran y se dejó tragar por la inconsciencia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin he terminado este fanfic. O al menos eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero mi inspiración hiperactiva no me deja descanso. Este fanfic va a tener un final alternativo que voy a publicar el próximo jueves como mi sexto one-shot en mi fanfic “Lluvia de amaneceres” que se llamará “Roto”, para los que estén interesados y quieran estar pendientes para leerlo; y también me está rondando por la cabeza hacer un capítulo más de “TORTURA”, que sería como un extra relatando los dos últimos capítulos a grandes rasgos desde la perspectiva de otra persona, ya sea Yona o Shin-ah, para escribir sobre cómo se sintieron ellos al ver que su compañero parecía estar consumido por la locura y ni siquiera les reconocía. Pero esto último del extra es una idea que todavía estoy madurando, no estoy segura sobre si escribirlo o no porque tengo muchas otras ideas y proyectos que reclaman mi atención, por eso os pregunto vuestra opinión: ¿os gustaría que escribiera este extra? De todos modos por ahora pondré este fanfic como concluido, ya añadiré el extra más adelante si finalmente lo escribo.  
> El final alternativo que publicaré en “Lluvia de amaneceres” sí que está 100% confirmado. Como ya os he comentado otras veces no conseguía ponerme de acuerdo sobre cómo terminar este fanfic, así que finalmente lo mandé todo al demonio y decidí escribir las dos opciones, ya que iba a terminar tardando más tiempo en decidirme que en simplemente escribir los dos. Después de todo, si yo soy la autora de este fanfic, ¿qué me impide hacer dos finales alternativos si quiero? ¿Verdad?  
> De todos modos lo dicho, el jueves publicaré un nuevo capítulo de “Lluvia de amaneceres” llamado “Roto” con este final alternativo y el sábado el siguiente capítulo de “AMNESIA”.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
